revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tommy Flanagan
Tommy Flanagan ist ein schottischer Schauspieler. In Revenge spielt er die Rolle des Malcolm Black, eines Waffenhändlers. Leben und Karriere Tommy Flanagan wurde am 3. Juli 1965 in Easterhouse, Glasgow (Schottland) als drittes von fünf Kindern geboren. Sein Bruder Andrew wurde später ebenfalls Schauspieler. Er wuchs in schwierigen Verhältnissen auf, sein Vater verließ die Familie als er sechs Jahre alt war. Andererseits war er in seiner Jugend aber auch als Ministrant tätig. Später verdiente er sein Geld als Maler, war jedoch immer in Gefahr auf die schiefe Bahn abzugleiten. In den 80er Jahren veränderte ein nächtlicher Überfall auf den Straßen Glasgows Flanagans Leben für immer. Er verdiente damals seinen Lebensunterhalt als DJ in einem Nachtclub und wurde nach dem Überfall mehr tot als lebendig in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Er überlebte, doch behielt er auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts Narben zurück ("Glasgow Smiles"). Er war danach zutiefst entmutigt. Sein Freund Robert Carlyle (bekannt aus Transpotting, Once Upon a Time) und seine damalige Frau Caroline überzeugten ihn jedoch Schauspieler zu werden. Flanagan wurde Mitglied von Carlyles "Raindog Theatre Company", wo er sein Bühnendebüt gab. Anfang der 90er Jahre erscheint er auf brietischen Fernsehschirmen, unter anderem als Gefangener im Fernsehfilm Jolly: A Life. International bekannt wurde er jedoch durch Mel Gibsons Film Braveheart (1995). Er spielte dort den schottischen Rebellen Morrison, der an der Seite von William Wallace für Schottlands Unabhängigkeit kämpft. Danach war er in mehrern bekannten Filmen zu sehen, so in The Saint '' (1997), ''Gladiator (2000) und Sin City (2005). Seine bekannteste Rolle wurde jedoch die Hauptrolle des Bikers Chibs in der Drama-Serie Sons of Anarchy ''(2008 - 2014). In der Fernsehserie Revenge übernahm er die Rolle des Malcolm Black, des Waffenhändlers und Vaters von Katherine Black/Kate Taylor. Im selben Jahr war er auch in einer Folge der Serie ''Gotham ''zu sehen. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2016: Sand Castle - SG Major MCGregor * 2016: Running Wild - John Kilpatrick * 2015: Winter - Woods Weston * 2015: Gotham - Tom "The Knif" (TV-Serie, 1 Folge: "Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham") * 2015: Revenge - Malcolm Black (3 Folgen, 4.11 - 4.13) * 2013: Peak Blinders - Gangs of Birmingham (''Peak Blinders) - Artur Shelby Snr (Folge: "Episode 5") * 2012: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Murphy (1 Folge: "Home Invasions") * 2011: Luster - Les * 2010: Lie to Me - Ron Marshall (Folge 2.18: "Fight Club") * 2009: Smokin´Aces 2: Assasins` Ball - Lazlo Soot * 2009: 24 - Gabriel Schector (1 Folge: "Days 7: 8:00 a.m.-9.00 a.m.") * 2008 - 2014: Sons of Anarchy - Hauptrolle des Filip "Chibs" Telford (90 Folgen) * 2008: Hero Wanted - Derek * 2007: Smoking´Aces - Lazlo Soot * 2006: Unbekannter Anrufer (When a Stranger Calls) - Der Fremde (The Stranger) * 2005: The Last Mission - Das Himmelfahrtskommando * 2005: Sin City - Brian * 2004: Traumata (Trauma) - Tommy * 2004: Alien vs. Predator - Mark Verheiden * 2003: 3 Engel für Charlie - Volle Power ( Charlies´s Angels: Full Throttle) - Irish Henchman * 2003: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) - Willliamson * 2001: Attila - Der Hunne (Attila) - Bleda (TV-Miniserie) * 2000: Gladiator - Cicero * 1999: Ratcatcher - Da * 1999: Plunkett & Maclene - Gegen Tod und Teufel (Plunkett & Macleane) - Eddie * 1997: The Game - Das Geschenk seines Lebens (The Game) - Anwalt/Taxifahrer * 1997: Im Körper des Feindes (Face/Off) - Leo * 1997: The Saint - Der Mann ohne Namen (The Saint) - Scarface * 1995: Braveheart - Morrison (schottischer Rebell) * 1992: Screen One (TV-Seerrie, Folge: "Black and Blue") Privatleben Tommy Flanagen war von 1998 bis 2001 mit der Schauspielerin Rachel Schadt verheiratet. Die beiden spielten zuvor gemensam in dem Film The Game (1997). Von 2007 bis 2010 war er danach mit Jane Ford verheiratet. Seine dritte Ehefrau ist nun Diane Livingston. Im Frühjahr 2011 wurde ihre Tochter Aunjanue Elizabeth geboren. Kategorie:Schauspieler/in